Eyes Like a Child
by slytherinbitches
Summary: Quinn Fabray finally has it all, if only for a little while. But when Riley leaves, he leaves her with something that will change her life.
1. The Story of Us

Quinn Fabray doesn't take chances.

She doesn't know why nothing can make her smile brightly, why she only spends time with her current best friend Riley, why she lies and tells him she doesn't believe in love when he asks. But if Quinn knows anything, it's that love does exist. It's not just some feeling; it's a whole part of you, dedicated to this one person who makes your heart stop and is all you can think about.

She knows love exists because she is in love. He knows she exists, which is always a plus, but she never plans to tell him how she feels, scared he won't return the feelings and she'll be alone, yet again, so for the moment it could be called unrequited love.

But when all is revealed, sometimes things can seem too perfect, and the destruction begins.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at Riley across the pool, almost challenging him with her green eyes full of what he liked to refer to as 'Wonder'. As if she actually believed it anyway, in her eyes she was just plain and simple, girl with green eyes… though occasionally there were arguments for calling them brown or hazel, but she didn't like the fact they changed, why couldn't they just make up their mind?

He replies to her arched eyebrow with a smile, a smile showing he had other ideas. He stands slowly, walking back to the gate beside the pool and winks at Quinn before running forward and cannonballing into the once calm water. It sent it all the water sploshing out and covering Quinn head to toe. She looks unamused as she makes her way across the hot and hard tiles to put down her now wet towel.

She then smiles as she takes an unexpected run forward and jumps in, laughing as she rises to the surface. She looks around, not spotting Riley until his head pops up in front of her and she screams as his arms encircle her and lift her up, only to throw her over to the deep end. He goes under and searches for her and once she knows what she's doing, she moves over to him, smiling under the water and slowly taking in the sight of him under the water.

She has the normal urge to kiss him. How perfect would it be if it just happened? If he initiated it even? Now she knew she was being stupid. She looks away and rises to the surface again, letting her body come up from under her and she spreads her hands our wide, floating atop the surface of the pool. Her eyes are closed and she knows this leaves her vulnerable for anything Riley plans to do.

She lies for too long without something happening and she takes a peek, opening one eye to see Riley much closer than expected, his eyes right there boring into hers and she takes a deep breath. "Riley?" She says her voice croaky. He turns away and Quinn stands up properly again. She follows him, head tipped to the side to the edge of the pool. She pulls herself up onto it next to where he is standing and watches him.

He then turns to her slowly and looks up at her. "Q?" He mumbles and Quinn perks up, wondering what was going on exactly.

"Yeah?" She replies as he moves over towards her. She swallows thickly.

"I... I have to tell you something... I think" He says, sounding very much not like himself.

He moves even closer and Quinn holds her breath.

But then he picks her up and pulls her under the water with him. She screams but stays under to collect herself, watching Riley with wary eyes as he moves closer to her again, this time wearing a perfect smile.

Then the most amazing things happens, he kisses her. It wasn't a big one, just a little kiss. It was probably an accident but it seemed to spur them both on, they kissed again, this one for longer and then Quinn pulled back, smiling and rose to the surface, not even sure what to say.

When Riley was there again, in front of her she didn't know what to do, but he moved towards her again and kissed her once more. His lips stayed close to hers after that and he looks up at her. "Quinn, what I have to tell you, is, I um, I'm kind of in love with you"

Quinn's eyes widen and all she can do is nod. "Me too!" She says excitedly and he laughs. "I mean, I love you. I love you too, Riley" She calms herself a little and then he shakes his head, only to kiss her again.

Quinn's gaze trails over her room lazily as she sits up in her warm bed, morning sun shining through her transparent white curtains that hung in front of her open window. Her eyes trail to the boy beside her and she smiles softly, sliding back down under the blanket, reaching for his warm hand and squeezing it as she watches him sleep.

She stays there for a while, eyes trailing over that gorgeous face, that amazing boy, who was hers. Hers, of all people. He loved her and no one else and things were perfect. She told herself all these things but yet there was still this feeling she had, that their time together would be short. She ignored these feelings as she felt him stir beside her and she gives him a sweet, loving smile.

"Morning" She says in a quiet voice, almost weak from it being the first thing she's said for the day.

He smiles at her and chuckles quietly. "Morning" He replies, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as he gives her that amazing smile that makes every girl lose their mind. "And now is my Quinn Fabray doing today?"

She giggles and moves closer to him, sighing as she feels his shirtless chest press against hers. "Fabulously, she's in love and her boyfriend isn't wearing a shirt and promised her pancakes with nutella on them last night" She answers with a cheeky smile. "And how is my Riley Biers doing then?"

"Wonderful, his girlfriend is also shirtless and he doesn't even care that they didn't do it because he loves her" He says to her sincerely and she leans her forehead against his. "But he has something to tell her..."

Quinn's expression changes then and she raises an eyebrow at him. "What is it?" She asks, not meaning for it to come out as cold as it does, but not taking back the sharpness and ice in her words. Something was almost always something bad when it came to Riley, hell, when it came to boys in general.

"Quinn..." He trails off a bit, obviously attempting to find a way to say it all to her. Quinn had a way of sometimes being… well an icy bitch was the term most often used and though Riley loved it when she got all hot and mad, he liked sweet, innocent Quinn better. _She _never clawed people's eyes out. "Baby," He corrects, thinking it sounds sweeter. "It's my last year of high school, and stuff, you still have another year to go, and I didn't know what I wanted to do for a long time, and now that I have you I think I'm making the biggest mistake ever, but I'm leaving at the end of the year, and I'm only gonna be back for holiday breaks and stuff, so I'm not saying we have to break up now, but you have to understand Quinn.. I love you, but things won't stay this way"

Quinn stays silent all the way through, trying to understand what he was saying and also trying to hold back tears. She looks up at him, not with a queen bitch glare, but with hurt eyes, glazed over with tears that threatened to spill. "Oh" She squeaks out and she breaks his grasp on her waist, turning around and shoving her face into the pillow.

Riley sighs and rubs her back. "Quinn... Quinn, I'm so sorry..."

She leaves her face securely in the fabric of the pillow, ignoring the urge to turn around and hug him again, so that they could think about the time they would have before it all came crashing down, but she couldn't, it hurt almost too much to think of not having Riley around. She takes a deep breath, trying not to cry too hard, though it was a big risk to talk when she felt so horrible. She doesn't turn still, not sure she can face him yet. "So, you're saying, you love me, but things won't stay happy, I'm gonna let you fall in complete love with me and then I'm going to leave you, alone and broken?"

"You'll never be alone and broken Quinn, you don't need me, I'm just some stupid guy, what happened to no one break's Quinn Fabray's heart?" Riley said, trying his hardest to make this better. He was an idiot, he knew it. He shouldn't have brought it up when he did.

"That's because you had my heart, you have it and now you're gonna break it" She says, sucking up her urge to cry and turns to him. "I don't wanna think about it, can we not?"

He nods and cradles him to her. "I'm stupid, I know, I'm sorry. I'll make pancakes now if you want them?" He asks, trying to bargain with her so she'll smile again.

She nods, smiling. "You are, and yes please"

He kisses her forehead and rolls of the bed, pulling his pants up a little as he starts to walk out.

"Wait" Quinn calls and she then beckons him towards her when he looks. "I want a piggy-back"

He laughs and nods, turning around so Quinn can get on his back. She does and they make their way downstairs to make pancakes, like the moments beforehand never happened, hoping the time would never catch up with them.

It was ten minutes till midnight. Ten minutes till it was the day Riley would leave. Quinn kept it in the back of her mind as she lay on Riley, her head on his chest, his arms securely around her. She looked up at him and she knew at that moment this was it. It was now or never.

She rolled over, her legs straddling his waist and she crawled up till her lips were only millimetres away from his. He looks up at her; obviously quite sure of what was to come. "You don't have to do this Q, save it for someone who deserves it"

She shakes her head. "No, I want _you_"

He sighs as she leans down to kiss him. The kisses become more wild and animated as he reaches for the hem of her dress, pulling it over her head as she almost blindly reaches for the buttons on his, undoing them as fast as she could. It comes off eventually and Riley sits up to take it off, kissing her still as Quinn's legs tighten around his waist.

He makes a noise she decides she'll never get enough of and she helps him with the rest of their clothes.

They have sex twice that night, once with protection, and the next where Riley tells her to trust him and she is too caught up to notice that he forgets.

About a month later, Quinn is pregnant with his child.


	2. Enchanted

Being pregnant was not part of Quinn's new plan. She just wanted out of this town and into Riley's arms again. She knew she was basically in denial. Hell, everyone knew she was. But she couldn't help but think maybe he was alright. Maybe Riley was fine.

Quinn didn't appreciate the stares she got from other people, the comments on her weight. The people calling her a whore because it totally made sense that having sex with the man you love and accidently getting pregnant classifies as that. She was young, she knew that, but this baby wasn't going to ruin her life, it was Riley too, it made her feel closer to him.

Even if he was missing.

She sighs as she walks into the councillor's office, books clutched tightly to her sore chest as she waits for Miss Ross to enter the room for their weekly talk. Quinn knows exactly what to say so that they don't think she's crazy. She wants this baby to stay hers and she'll do whatever to keep her or him with her.

She frowns when a male enters the room and she looks up to see the other councillor (whom she refuses to see as she prefers females) walk in. Her eyes widen. "You can't be in here; I won't talk to you about anything"

He just shakes his head. "You can't keep this baby Quinn; you can't provide for it, you're not going to be a good mother"

Her eyes narrow and she glares at him, beginning to get angry. "Yes I can. I can, and I will, this is my life, this is my baby and don't you dare try and convince me that I'll be a bad mother"

"You don't have a male to support you, how are you gonna do anything?" He asked, seemingly amused by her anger which proceeded to fire her up more.

"Riley will be back! He loves me. He's coming back for our baby" She says, refusing to budge from her beliefs.

"Don't be stupid Miss Fabray, that's all I'm saying. Riley won't be back, he's gone, and you can't support yourself, you will ruin this baby's life" He says, intent on changing her mind.

"Don't you fucking ever say that to me!" She shouts, tears forming and her pulse racing, the councillor just stares at her and shakes his head. "He's coming back!"

She can't stop crying now and the door opens, someone has carried her out of the room and into the parking lot and her back hurts from all the crying, she feels as if she's going to throw up. A calm voice speaks and the person it belongs to is holding her hand with one arm around her.

"Breathe, breathes Quinn, its okay, it's okay" It's male and it's so soothing that she does begin to become calm, easing into the arms.

She pulls back to look at him, and is shocked at his amazing looks. She's never seen someone so… perfect before. She realises that she's still holding his hand and she looks at it, which causes her to realise that it's as cold as ice. "WH-Why are you so cold?"

"Cold-blooded" He smiles at her charmingly and she feels completely relaxed now. "I'm Jasper" He has a southern accent, she thinks it's cute.

She nods, looking into his eyes, they're an amber colour, so strange but yet so beautiful. "I like your eyes…" She says before realising that she's staring. "I mean, I... I'm Quinn Fabray"

He laughs and even his laugh is almost perfect in her eyes. "Thank you very much. You're very pretty yourself Quinn Fabray, and I like your eyes too" She shakes her head and looks down.

"Thank you for this Jasper, but I really should get to class, or go see a doctor… all that couldn't have been good for my ba-" She stops herself, her face becoming afraid slightly.

"Its fine Quinn, I heard before, it doesn't matter" He reassures her, then helps her up and makes his way back to the school.

She never considered any of this unusual until a few days later.

Slowly Quinn and Jasper become good friends, Quinn always forgetting about the weird things he does until afterwards and how his eyes changed. This was the reason Quinn didn't want to get too much into it. She didn't want to like Jasper, not with the baby and the thought of Riley missing her somewhere.

"Jas?" She asks one day, while their out looking at car seats for the baby.

"Yes Quinn?" He answers, pointing to an orange one with flowers on it that Quinn wrinkles her nose at, she's certain that this baby will be a boy. Kind of.

"How come you always hang out with me now?" She asks, it was true, he didn't even talk to other people it seemed.

"Because I like you" He answers simply which makes Quinn smile, he always is so sweet.

"I like you too, but don't you have like family to hang out with, friends other than me?" She queries, looking at a black one with soft fabric and a fur part where the baby's head would be.

Jasper doesn't answer so Quinn turns, raising her eyebrows. "Come on, Jas, answer me please?"

"My family... they left me here, for reasons I can't tell exactly... but you're my friend, I wanna hang out with you" He answers, but he seems a little annoyed, or something, Quinn decides to leave the subject alone.

"Wanna play guess what they'll name their child?" She asks randomly after too many minutes of silence.

Jasper looks at me with a confused expression and laughs. "What's that?"

"Well, you look at a pregnant lady- or even a normal looking one, whatever- and then guess what they'd name their child" She smiles when Jasper rolls his eyes and nods, signalling he'll be joining her.

Quinn takes Jasper's hand, pulling him along the isle till they find their first lady. She looks like a snob, her baby bump almost hidden by her long high waisted skirt and cropped jacket, her hair was a copper colour, silky smooth and only went down to just past her chin.

"I think if it's a girl she'll name her something like Beatrice or Esmeralda" Quinn suggests as they stare at the woman from behind a sunglasses rack.

Jasper shakes his head. "I bet one of them is her name, she'd try and name her baby something nicer like, you know, Amelia"

Quinn grimaces at Jasper. "Jas this is supposed to be _funny_."

"Why is being mean always funny to people?" He asks, standing up straight and staring at Quinn's head till she turned.

Quinn shrugs lightly, she didn't know exactly, she knew that it hurt a lot, but she thought it was okay if she just did it this time because she had copped so much from everyone else. But at the time all Quinn could think is that Jasper was judging her.

"Don't worry then, I have to get home anyway" Quinn says quietly, starting to feel a bit less strong about it, but she was stubborn as anything.

"We came in my car though, I'll take you" Jasper says,

Quinn shakes her head. "I'll walk. Bye Jasper"

Quinn didn't talk to Jasper for four days, she blamed her baby hormones making her mad, but she knew it was just her being stubborn, Jasper let her be, like the gentleman he was, but on the fifth day he gave up.

"Quinn talk to me please" He pleads, catching her after school, she had been walking to and from school, refusing to ride with Jasper anymore and it wasn't necessary, she just couldn't bring herself to admit she was wrong.

"I'm talking to you, what do you want?" She replies, the words not half as cold as she wanted it to be.

Jasper takes her hand, she pulls it away quickly. "Are you mad with me?"

"Yes" She answers simply her eyes trained not to look at his.

"Why?"

"I don't know, because you make it hard to be mad at you!" She shouts, angry at how stupid it sounded. "I don't need another distraction Jas, I just wanted Riley back and now I have you and I just... What do I do? I don't know how to deal with it…"

Jasper stares at her and Quinn begins to walk away in a huff, but Jasper grabs her hand.

She was used to his unusually cold skin, she just put it as something about him, like the fact that he was so pale it was a little frightening, but she never really thought about it, the fact that Jasper was so strange it wasn't even human.

"You know what you basically just told me right?" Jasper asks with that half smile and a bit of a sparkle in his eye.

Quinn shakes her head but then she realises what she had meant but didn't want to admit. "I… crap, I like you"

"Am I that bad?" He laughs.

"No… I just... Riley…" Quinn put's her head in her hand and when she looks back up at Jasper there are tears threatening to fall. "I know he isn't mine anymore, but I should feel so much worse"

Jasper nods and clasps her hand again. "Its fine Quinn, I mean, I feel the same way but if it hurts too much, we can go back to being friends, I can do that"

Quinn looked up at him, shaking her head and when she begins to cry Jasper pulls her to his chest, assuming the answer must be no. She cries for a little while before she looks up at him. "I seriously hope I don't regret this Jas, but I want to"

This time Jasper hugs her for another reason.


	3. Falling In Love With You

To say that Jasper and Quinn becoming a couple was completely expected by everyone but the pair themselves was a large understatement.

People didn't even seem surprised when the duo crossed the halls hand in hand, Quinn's cheeks pink and a triumphant smile on Jasper's face. Ever since the afternoon where Quinn had accidently confessed her ever-growing feelings towards Jasper, things were only going uphill; Her baby was healthy, her mother actually approved, her grades were getting better, she didn't even know how being with Jasper kept her so happy. She'd even gotten on her way to forgetting Riley. Almost.

There were still the missing posters, things in the news; it was hard to escape the fact that whether Riley was missing or dead. It hurt to think she might be letting him down, that he might just show up one day expecting Quinn to be his again after everything.

Quinn knew she had to escape those thoughts, Riley was gone whether she liked it or not and she wanted to be with Jasper. He was almost perfect, but yet he still managed to surprise her with the new ways in which he made her like him.

They did a lot of things together, as a couple, but they were mostly baby centric, considering Quinn was pregnant and always worrying for her unborn child. Jasper had treated the child as if it were his own, nicknaming it Pumpkin, buying things for the nursery, talking to her stomach, helping Quinn sleep by rubbing her stomach and buying her any and all foods she craved.

The naming was one of the most important parts of having a baby in her opinion, she wanted to think about it, not just give it a name she'd regret after she had the baby. She and Jasper had many discussions on what to call it.

"How about Sidney? Or Adelaide? For a girl?" Jasper suggests out of the blue, his golden eyes looking up from the baby furniture magazine Quinn was forcing him to look through before she did. She didn't trust anyone but herself when it came to looking for furniture, but Jasper was helpful, putting little green post it notes on the pages he thinks Quinn will like.

"I like Adelaide, I guess, but for a girl I was thinking more Gracie, or Brie" Quinn sighs, plopping down another bunch of magazines and her laptop.

"Gracie and Brie are nice names" Jasper comments. "What about a boy?"

"I think Riley has to be the middle name, girl or boy, but I like Charlie for a boy, or Xavier" Quinn says, smiling lightly as she turns on her laptop, noticing the picture of her and Jasper in the background, her smile grows.

"Riley is a very appropriate middle name, and Charlie is good too" Jasper had nothing but praise for whatever Quinn said regarding names usually, but it didn't annoy Quinn.

"What would you name the Pumpkin, boy or girl?" Quinn asks, eyes sticking to her screen as she swiftly types something into Google.

"I guess, for a girl it'd be Esme for a girl, Esme Rosalice" He pauses; Quinn giggles a bit at the unusually pretty name she was sure he had made up. "And for a boy, Carlisle" He finishes and Quinn smiles at the names.

"Why them?" She asks, out of the blue and Jasper seems to be a little taken aback by her question.

"They're nice is all…" He answers back in his usual southern accent.

"Is that really it, don't they have any… I don't know... importance to you?" Quinn questions with a frown as she scrolls down a page of bassinets.

"Well, Esme was… my mother's name" Jasper shrugs and Quinn looks up, slightly shocked.

"Oh, sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" Jasper chuckles.

"I don't know… sorry" Quinn says, and then rolls her eyes at her inability to be normal around Jasper, no matter how long they're together.

Jasper laughs again and stands up, sitting next to her on the lounge she's on and pulling her into his lap like it was nothing, she smiles as he peppers kisses from the back of her neck to her cheek before she turns to him and he kisses her softly on the lips, Quinn's legs turning to jelly.

She sighs and lays back on him, closing down her laptop and smiling to herself as Jasper runs his hands over her stomach softly, his touch barely a whisper over her skin.

"How about Jane?" Jasper whispers into her ear as she closes her eyes.

"Jane is pretty" Quinn replies.

"You're pretty" Jasper quickly says back.

"You tell me that a lot"

"Because it's true"

Quinn's smile grows and she turns on her side, laying the side of her head against his chest, yawning and looking much like a tired kitty.

"Do you want to sleep?" He asks, and Quinn shakes her head, but it's a lie and they both know it.

"I want to cuddle" She replies her hand reaching up to push his hair around playfully.

"If we cuddle will Quinn sleep?" Jasper asks and Quinn feels a pang of hurt, too tired to remember why it made her feel bad to talk in third person with Jasper.

Then she remembers it was something she and Riley had done all the time, since they had been best friends. Tears welled up in her eyes and she buried her face Jasper's black t-shirt, ordering herself to calm down.

Jasper seems alarmed, so he pats her head soothingly and slowly, the feeling of hurt goes away; quicker than it usually would have.

"Are you alright Quinn?" He asks, still concerned.

She catches her bottom lip between her teeth and nods like a small child, relaxing back into his arms and nuzzling her nose on his shoulder. "You make me better"

"That's what I'm here for" He shrugs.

"Sleep now?" She suggests, tired from all the day's events, with them previously going out to look at things and then looking through magazines and on the internet for a few hours, who knew doing barely anything could be so exhausting?

He lets her fall asleep on him after he nods to her question, he sits perfectly still, a blissful smile on his face just listening to her breathe. He doesn't remember ever being so happy before in his life.

Quinn had almost forgotten one important detail about having her sure to be adorable baby. She had never discussed with Jasper where she would be having the baby. Or, anyone for that matter.

After a discussion with her mother, she knew of three in the area that would be suitable, one of which was the hospital which she was born at.

"Jasper, which one do you think I should go with?" She asks, handing him the pamphlets her mother had thrust at her before she left for work this morning.

Jasper carefully studied them and then handed one back to her, with a little smile.

"That's where my dad used to work, you should go there" He says, nodding as Quinn turns it around to take a look at which one he'd chosen; St Amelia's Private Hospital, it sounded good enough.

"So that one then?" Quinn says, unsure.

"Whatever you want, I just think that one is good" Jasper says back, taking her in his arms like always, his lips pressed to her head and his fingers covering hers on her growing stomach.

"I trust you, so that one" She nods, smiling brightly. "We actually have something discussed and thought through, well done partner" She giggles and turns around, hands grabbing at his shirt to pull him down to her for a sweet kiss.

"Very well done" He says after the kiss, he then sweeps her up and starts carrying her up to her room, while she equals and giggles till they reach it.

When they do, he softly lowers her into the bed and lies beside her, watching her thoughtfully while she stares at the ceiling. "Will you like me this much when my stomach is even bigger?"

Jasper laughs like it's a ridiculous question. "Of course, sometimes I think I'm beginning to love you" The last part is quieter, but Quinn hears it and her smile grows.

"You're falling for me?" She asks.

"Falling faster than you can imagine" He admits and Quinn looks at him seriously for a second.

"I feel the same" She says back to him and then he turns over, so he's on his stomach and moves closer, kissing Quinn softly, but smiling as he does so.

Quinn sits up when they finish and sits up, eyes wide, reaching for her laptop. "I think the sale for drawers I wanted finishes today!" She says, looking worried and Jasper nods, looking as if he's trying not to laugh at how slightly ridiculous she acts about it.

She slaps his arm playfully and then frowns at the price. "I don't know if I can pay for that… with how much I'm already spending on Pumpkin here" She says.

"I'll pay for it" Jasper says, not asking, just informing her.

"Jas, you don't have to" She says, shaking her head.

"I've got a lot of money to spare Quinn, it's not like I'd run out, besides, Pumpkin is mine too, even if I'm not the real dad" He shrugs and Quinn smiles like he's the most amazing person in the world; in her eyes, it was pretty much true.

"Pumpkin loves you" She singsongs, laughing and grabs his hand to put it on her stomach, he always makes it feel like Pumpkin is happy, and she loves it.

He laughs softly and then takes the laptop off of her, typing up the details to pay for it in record time, before setting it aside and putting Quinn's hands back when she goes to grab for it. "Later" He answers in reply to her cute little frown.

He moves over to her and picks her up like a baby, rocking her back and forth. "You should let me sing to Pumpkin" He says. "And you should sing with me"

"Can you sing?" She asks.

"Can you?" He retorts with a soft smile, but nods anyway. "I can sing."

She nods too, rolling her eyes. "My voice is alright, I suppose"

He nods and then begins to sing something Quinn has heard many times again, it's slightly clichéd, but she sings along softly with him, her light soft voice going well with his rougher deep voice as they sing.

_Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree top_

Quinn can see her and Jasper in a few years' time, singing this for Pumpkin, singing anything for that little baby. She can see them as the perfect parents, her a little sterner. She can't see little Pumpkin with anyone else but her and Jas.

_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock_

Quinn lies her head on his shoulder and tries not to cry from the overwhelming emotion that comes over her, thinking about the baby and Jasper rubs her back, they continue to thing.

_When the bow breaks, the baby will fall_

She has to stop after that verse, silent hot tears streaming down her cheeks and she looks at Jasper as she finishes it, staring lovingly at her ever-growing stomach.

_But mummy will catch you, cradle and all_

Jasper pulls her to his chest a little harder this time and she lets the tears stream freely, letting out little choking sobs until she's all dried out and can no longer cry anymore, just stare at the look on Jasper's face, he looks so worried, so in love, so caring. She doesn't think anyone but Riley every looked at her that way. She didn't think anyone would ever again either. But maybe this was how it was meant to be, she was meant to end up with Jasper at her side, taking care of the baby that he treats as his own and Quinn as his wife. Maybe Quinn got it wrong when she thought only of Riley coming back.

But then again, fate never failed to change its mind without Quinn even realising.


End file.
